Billingsley
by x-Whizzified-Magic-x
Summary: School, football and family. He just wanted to get away from it all. But then everything changed for him. He never really noticed that she was always there for him and his problems. R
1. Don Billingsley

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Friday Night Lights. I wish I owned Don Billingsley aka Garrett Hedlund!

This is like the re-edited version of 'Untitled Love' because I was having problems with that damn story. So yeah give this one a chance! Please? Pleasse!

* * *

Don Billingsley parked in his usual parking spot of the student parking lot. He turned off the car ignition and stepped out of his car.

August 5, 88. The day before pre-season started. Meaning more pressure and responsibility put on the panthers. Sometimes it was stressful because of his father, Charlie Billingsley, a local legend in this very school.

He let out a long sigh as he adjusted his favourite red baseball cap; his dirty-blonde hair peeked out at the back.

"Billingsley!" Someone called out. Don turned to meet Brian Chavez, one of his good friends.

"'Sup Chavo?" He said in that cool, deep voice of his.

Brian tucked his hands into the pockets of his football jacket, "Nothin' really," He said casually, "I'm just tired. Stayed up past twelve to finish that English paper."

Don nodded. "I didn't do it." He said. Brian remained silent as they reached the double doors of Odessa Permian High School.

Entering the crowded hallways of the school, they proceeded towards their lockers that happened to be beside each other.

"You're going to get in trouble by Mr. Griffin again." Brian pointed out, opening his locker and grabbing his English text book.

Don took off his cap and shoved it into his locker. "I'll make up an excuse." He said, taking out his English book.

"I don't think he's going to believe the 'my grandma died' excuse anymore," Brian said with a little amusement in his voice "She already died three times."

Don frowned, shoving Brian a little, "Couch Gaines will kill you," The voice of Mike Winchell spoke out of nowhere.

"Shut up." Don said bluntly, closing his locker and leaning against it.

Mike ignored his remark and opened his locker, grabbing his Science book. "You know if you don't have at least a 'C' in all your classes, you might get kicked off the team."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

Brian shook his head, "Lighten up, will ya?" he cut in.

Don sighed. "Whatever, Chavo. Later Mike." He walked off in the direction of his first period class.

Brian gave a Mike a look before trailing after Don. Mike shook his head, closing his locker and heading off to his Science class.

Don let the tide of bodies sweep him on down the hall and to the door of room 117. He paused in the doorway long enough to glance about the room.

Ivory Christian was already in his accustomed seat, three from the back in the fifth row, Boobie Miles was blocking the center aisle as he stood by Brian's desk, continuing their conversation.

Don entered the room along the side aisle in order to approach his desk from the opposite direction.

"Hi, Don." A pretty dark haired girl smiled, seated in the desk beside his.

"Hi Karen." He said back.

Brian entered the room and took his seat on the other side of Don's. "Thanks for leaving."

In the seat in front of Brian, Maria, a pretty blonde, waved at Don. She had her eyes on him from the day he first came to this school. Awkwardly, he waved back, earning a bright smile from her.

He glanced at the wall clock at the front of the room. Two minutes to nine.

"What's the matter?" Brian asked.

"Nothin'. I'm fine." His eyes lingered towards the door as a brunette about five feet seven inches tall walked into the room.

"Cassie, over here." Karen waved her over to the seat in front of hers.

She smiled, waving over to Maria who waved back as she took her seat.

"Morning, Brian. Morning, Don." She greeted kindly.

"Morning."

Cassie Wilson, cousin of Greg Wilson on the Odessa Permian football team. Don and Cassie weren't really friends, more like acquaintances. They said 'hi' and 'bye' to each other but that was their conversation.

Maria turned and said something in a low-pitched, conspiratorial manner. Brian smiled and nodded.

The large hand on the wall clock snapped forward with an inaudible click. One minute now until class time.

"I swear he was born sexy." Karen whispered to Cassie.

"I'm the best one on the team, Preacher man. The scouts are going to love me." Cassie could hear Boobie's boasting from across the room.

"Who?" She asked, seeming kind of lost.

"Don Billingsley!" She squealed a little too loud.

His blue eyes gleamed in the light as they flickered over to them, actually landing on Cassie. Her gray-blue eyes were locked on his.

She felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment "Sorry." She murmured sheepishly, turned away from him.

He opened his mouth to speak but the bell rang. And Mr. Griffin stepped through the doorway into the classroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

The day had officially begun.

Mr. Griffin stood there, stiff and straight in a navy blue suit, white shirt and tie. His dark hair was slicked flat against his head. His mouth firm and uncompromising beneath the small, neatly trimmed mustache.

His eyes moved steadily up and down the rows, taking silent roll as the buzz of conversation dwindled and faded to silence.

"Good morning class," he said.

Don answered automatically, his voice joining the uneasy chorus

"Good morning, Mr. Griffin."

"Please take out your assignments and pass them to the front. Mr. Chavez, will you collect them please?"

Brian opened his book bag and withdrew his blue folder that his assignment was in.

Don reluctantly raised his hand.

"Mr. Billingsley?"

"I-I don't have mine finished yet." He told him.

"Why is that, Mr. Billingsley? Grandma died again?" He found great amusement in torturing him.

"No."

"Well then. You will receive an automatic 'F'."

"But I'll get kicked off the team." He retorted.

"Well you should of thought of that before not finishing your assignment." Mr. Griffin said, flicking a speck of lint off his tie. Don's fist clenched, ready to knock this teacher on his ass if he failed him. "But, Mr. Billingsley, your grades have somewhat improved this semester, so I'll make a deal with you," He straightened in his seat, ears perked. "If you can find a tutor. I might reconsider in giving you another week to hand in your paper."

"Yes sir." He responded. He was internally grateful. But where was he going to get a tutor?

The class droned on like it usually did.

* * *

Don walked down the empty hallway of the high school. Today was another football practice, another embarrassing moment because of his dad. He took football so seriously, a little too seriously.

He let out a long sigh as he opened his locker, staring at the contents inside. The door was covered with magnets that spelled out the word Mojo. It was common of many of the people in the school to have their lockers covered with that word. It wasn't exactly known how the school got the word Mojo, but many people spent hours trying to come up with reasons for it. Even him, being on the football team, didn't have the slightest clue about what that word meant.

"Cassie, why don't you tutor Don in English?" Maria asked, "You're smart."

"Yeah, you're getting B's in that class." Karen added.

Both girls turned towards the brunette who had remained silent. Her eyes flickered towards them "What?" She asked, bewilderment obvious in her voice.

"Weren't you listening? I said why don't you tutor Don?" Maria repeated again. She then noticed him at his locker and nudged Karen.

Taking his favorite red baseball cap and placed it on his head, he closed his locker with a loud thud and made he way to the doors.

Karen and Maria quickly fixed themselves up and smiled cutely as Don walked past them "Hi, Don." They both said in unison. Cassie rolled her eyes, looking somewhere else when she caught a glimpse of him looking at her.

"Hey," He said coolly, coming to a sudden halt so he could talk to them.

Cassie took the time to actually look at Don. His hair was a dirty-blonde but in the sunlight it looked to be a golden-brownish. Those serious blue eyes of his seemed almost hypnotic at times. He was the type of guy that rarely smiles always had a serious expression on his face.

"Well, Cassie here was wondering if she could be your tutor for English." Karen's voice tore through her thoughts; she blinked and smiled at him.

"Um, what she said." She blushed in embarrassment.

Don smiled, he actually smiled at her. "That would be great. Thanks, you're a life saver. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." He waved as he walked through the double doors.

Maria and Karen were amazed by their friend's highlighted cheeks. "I think she likes him, now. She feels special because he smiled at her."

Cassie narrowed her eyes at them, "I do not like him! His smile caught me off guard that's all!" She countered defensively.

"So why you red as a tomato?" Karen teased along with Maria's giggling.

Cassie rubbed her forehead. "I have to go. Greg is waiting for me outside. Goodbye." She ignored the giggling; lengthening her strides to get away from them.

She spotted her cousin's beat up old truck, the black paint was chipping off and there was rust forming on the hood. She quickly got in on the passenger side and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"So what did you do today?" Greg asked.

"Nothing worth talking about…"

* * *

Please be kind and review!


	2. Just Having Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Friday Night Lights movie. But I do own Cassie Wilson.

Sorry for the long update. I just came out of a writer's block, which I really hate.

Well here's the second chapter. And I know most of you are saying "Finally!"

* * *

Don woke to the familiar sound of a cupboard door slamming. He sat up in alarm and glanced at the glowing green numbers on the clock radio. It was seven O' clock, school didn't start until ten. Drowsily, he toppled sideways onto the cool pillow beside his. But there it was again, the thump of the cupboard door.

In a flash of agitation, Don threw back the comforter and swung his feet to the floor. His bedroom door was suddenly opened and Flippy leaned through the doorway. "Morning Donnie," She greeted with a bright smile.

Instead of returning the jester, he frowned at her. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to know what you want for breakfast."

He lifted his broad shoulders in a shrug. "It doesn't matter." He got up and brushed past her, disappearing into the bathroom across the hall. A few moments later, she heard the shower turn on. She sighed, leaving his room to prepare breakfast.

Flippy wasn't exactly his new step-mother. His biological mother had a new family now, a husband who was much younger that his father and a baby conceived before their separation. After that fiasco, Flippy came into the picture, she just appeared out of nowhere, staying in his house.

The bathroom door abruptly opened and don emerged. One towel was wrapped around his hips while he towel-dried his golden-brown hair with another. He never noticed his father who was near the stairs, watching him, studying him. "Donnie." He spoke in his rough voice. His brown hair was flat here, bent there, like a veritable 3-D Rorschach inkblot test.

Don stopped in his mid-stride, finding a great fascination in his bedroom door. "What is it, Dad?" He answered tonelessly, draping the towel across his bare shoulder.

"I'm comin' to watch that practice today. I expect a heck of a lot better from you. You're the son of a local legend; you should be makin' me proud. Not embarrassin' me out there."

Don remained silent as his hand touched the door knob, "Do me a favor. Don't show up." He said coldly over his shoulder, closing the door shut behind him. Charlie sniffed; he was definitely unfazed by his son's remark. With one final look at his door, he went back downstairs.

Inside his bedroom, Don tugged on a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his favorite jeans vest. He stuffed his books into his bag and dragged himself downstairs. Flippy and Charlie were seated at the kitchen table. He made sure he made no eye contact with his father, quickly grabbing himself a piece of toast before taking car keys off the key-hook and headed out to his blue pick-up truck without any goodbyes.

Opening the car door, he tossed his bag onto the back seat before sliding behind the wheel. He then adjusted the rear-view mirror, then turned on the engine and cautiously backed out of the drive-way. He glanced at the 'Don Billingsley #26' sign on his front lawn. Sometimes he wanted to kick it down, just feeling like he had enough of football, just wanting to quit and be normal.

* * *

"Hey Greg, what do you know about Don Billingsley?" Cassie glanced up at him and saw him frown.

Greg gazed out the windshield, and then blew a frustrated breath. "Why are you so interested in Don all of a sudden?"

"I was just wondering. Kind of curious," She admitted sheepishly.

He gave her a suspicious look, quickly directing his gaze on the road. "Listen. Don isn't the type of guy you get involved with,"

She played with a strand of her brown hair, "But I thought you two were friends."

"We are. I'm just telling you what type of person my _friend_ is." He responded.

Cassie late out a long sigh, "Goodness, if I've known Don was as bad as you say, I would've never agreed to tutor him in English,"

He growled deep in his throat, causing her to bow her head and stare directly at her lap. "Look you're like a baby sister to me and I don't want anything bad happening to my baby sister."

"But I'm not your baby sister, I'm your cousin." She countered playfully, "There's a big difference."

Greg shot her a look. "Don't use that with me, Missy. I don't want you getting mixed up with Don. End of discussion." He said in that tone that meant the conversation had ended. His hands gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white.

"Gee, sorry, Dad." She muttered in a sarcastic tone. She leaned back, her eyes closed; hoping Greg wouldn't speak again until they reached Odessa Permian.

* * *

"I hear Cassie Wilson is tutorin' you in English." Mike said to Don as they were heading out of second period.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" He asked, slightly confused how Mike found out about this since he told no one not even Brian.

"Maria told me." He replied in his solemn tone, his face the same. Mike was the type of person who rarely smiled; he always had that serious look on his face.

Don adjusted his red baseball cap. "But you have to admit Maria is good-looking." He was constantly aware of Maria, stealing glances at her large blue eyes or watching as she ran slim fingers through her luxurious hair.

"Anyone who's a cute blonde is good-lookin' to you." Mike said sarcastically, shooting him a look.

"Shut up." He said bluntly, "I'm not that shallow, okay."

"You're Don Billingsley," He said to him in a mocking tone, "It's your nature."

* * *

Cassie sat with Maria and Karen in the stands at the football field. There were scouts from different schools and a camera crew interviewing individual players on the Odessa Permian football team.

"So when are you going tutor Donnie?" Karen questioned Cassie.

"We agreed that tomorrow night that he's coming over to my place so I can help him with his assignment."

Maria nudged her, "Coming to your house, right? I get it."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Shut up. You know that's not it."

"Right. I believe you."

"How y'all doin' up there? Y'all doin' all right?" L.V., Boobie's Uncle started boasting about his nephew. He was a good man; he cared for Bobbie a lot. As long Cassie could remember L.V. was always here, sitting in the stands, watching Boobie like a proud father. "Number forty-five Boobie... that's my nephew out there,"

He continued, "The boy can play some football. I'm telling you. He can block, tackle, score the touchdown, snap the ball, hold the snap and kick the extra point. Hell, the boy will fill up the Gatorade cooler, walk the dog, and paint your back porch. I'm telling you, that boy can flat out play football."

Cassie leaned over to whisper to Karen, "How long do you think he'll talk for?"

She lifted her shoulders in a shrug. "Maybe, forever."

"Ow! And he can pass!" L.V. exclaimed as Boobie's side scored another touch down.

A few moments later Don had just dropped the ball again. Another black fumble on his record. Cassie felt sorry for him, he was such a good player but his father expected so much from him. Charlie Billingsley was a local legend in this school but after that his career went downhill from there and now he's trying to re-live his dreams through his son. One of the assistant coaches was speaking with Don as they were walking back to the starting line but Charlie called Don over. He started shouting at him, yelling questions on why he couldn't hold onto the football.

"I'm sorry." Don tried to apologize to his father but he wouldn't accept it.

"All you gotta do is hold on to the goddamn football, and you can't do it. Tell me why you can't do it. Just tell me. That's all I wanna know."

"I'll try better next time. Come on." Don began to walk away from his father.

"Hey!" Charlie grabbed the back of his jersey and pulled him backwards, causing him to fall down on the ground.

"Charlie!" Flippy yelped.

"Don't you walk away from me."

"Leave him alone." She commanded him.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talkin' to you, you hear me? Tell me why you can't hold on to the ball!"

"Enough!" She cried once more. Brian got in between Charlie and Don, explaining that this was only their first practice but like always he wouldn't listen. Flippy continued yelling at him and when she said 'knock it off' he thought she meant Don's helmet, because he gave it a nice whack.

"Embarrassin' me out here." He shot back over his shoulder as him and Flippy left the field.

"Jesus Christ." Don muttered as he and Brian walked back to the group huddle.

"It's all right, Don. It's all right. Don't worry about it. Here we go." Mike reassured "Slot right-"

"Billingsley, you ain't gotta worry about holdin' on to the ball, man." Boobie had to open his big mouth like he always did.

"Why's that?" Don asked irritably.

"'Cause you ain't gonna get the ball. Your job is to be blockin' for Boobie I don't care if your daddy is over there cryin'."

Don had it with Boobie and his smartass comments. "You never shut up, do you?" He bellowed as he tackled him to the ground.

"Don's so hot when he's mad." Karen sighed dramatically as Cassie rolled her eyes.

* * *

After the practice, Cassie had to hitch a ride with Brian since Greg was going somewhere else. Maria and Karen told her that they would be at Taylor's house for some party.

At David's, there was lots of people crowded around in there. The word 'Mojo' was mostly everywhere you turn. It was dark by the time they received their orders. Cassie sat silently beside in between Brian and Don, stealing a fry or two from Chavo's plate.

Don began pouring a liquid into his drink, she assumed that it was something alcoholic, he went to pour some into Mike's drink but he waved him off. "No. I'm alright."

"Come on, Mike. Live a little." He told him. Mike said nothing and shook his head.

"He's not going out, either." Brian added.

"Yeah, he is," Don said, "Mike, you're going out tonight. If I have anything to say about it, you're gonna get laid too." Cassie nervously cleared her throat before continue eating, Brian placed a gently hand on her shoulder and winked at her.

All of a sudden a sound of squealing tires was heard "Billingsley! Billingsley!" A man called out from his rolled down window, "Party at Taylor's house now, Billingsley! You better be there. Gonna get wasted! Party at Taylor's house! Billingsley!" and he drove off.

"Isn't that guy, like, thirty-five?" Brian asked with a questioning look.

"I guessed thirty-eight." Cassie said, stealing another one of his fries.

"Mike. Here's your mom's food." David, the owner of the store, called as he brought out Mike's carry-out order.

"How much?"

David shook his head. "No, no. Don't worry about it. It's on us," He answered, "How's she doin' by the way?"

"You never give me free food, David," Don interrupted.

"I just gave you free food." He reminded him. Cassie shook her head.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Say hi to your mom, huh?" David said.

"Yes, sir. Yes, sir."

"Stay out of jail, Billingsley." He advised before leaving.

You're not going home," Don turned back to Mike. He shook his head, taking another bite of his burger.

"I'm not goin' 'round, drunk foolin'," Mike answered with his heavy accent. Cassie nodded in agreement.

"How 'bout I bring your mom some dinner," Don went on, "That way you can come out with us. Because were gonna get laid, and we're gonna get drunk, and we're gonna win state, but not tonight. Alright?" he got up to toss his trash away and Chavo turned to Mike.

"You've been blessed, Mike," He told him. "'Cause we've got a runner, and he's gonna make us all look good. So I'm telling you to lighten up, because all you've got to do is exist in the two seconds between snap, and you giving Boobie the ball. _So_ lighten up."

* * *

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme to rock a rhyme that's right on time it's tricky. It's tricky, tricky tricky, tricky..._

Brian was making out with god who knows. At first Cassie thought it was Karen, due to her curly brown hair, but she was sitting on the couch. Don was in the kitchen with Maria and other people, seeing how much beer he could drink with a funnel attached to a hose.

_It's tricky to rock a rhyme to rock a rhyme that's right on time, its tricky T-t-t-tricky, tricky_. _I met this little girlie her hair was..._

Cassie could see Mike and Ivory on the other side of the patio. This girl, Melissa—Karen said she's been with every guy in Odessa—came out and started talking with Mike and Ivory…or rather talking with Mike and to Ivory.

"This party is rockin' don't you think?" Karen yelled over the loud music so Cassie could hear her.

She nodded, holding her ears. "I guess so. But guess who's here? Melissa Andersons." She told her as they went to the kitchen. They noted Maria was seated on the counter-top, giggling as Don was standing in front of her, talking.

"Hey, Maria, are ya drunk?" Cassie asked, opening the refrigerator door and helping herself to a coke, before handing one Karen.

"Maybe…" She slurred, tilting over a little.

"Come, on ladies, live a little." Don told them.

_I got a letter from the government, the other day I opened and read it..._

"Yeah, Cassie," Maria agreed, "Live a little."

"I think I'll be heading off." Cassie announced as she set her half-empty coke on the counter "Remember, don't drink and drive." As she made her exit, she bumped into Patrick Kerr, one of the nicest guys in school.

"Hey, Cass. What's wrong, babe?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Pat, can you give me a ride home?" She asked "Greg's not here."

"Sure, Baby. But you're okay, right?" He questioned with a gentle smile. She nodded. "Alright. Let's get you home."

* * *

"Thanks, Pat." She said as he parked in her driveway and she climbed out. She headed inside, flicking on the lights, noticing Greg or her Aunt, wasn't home. She hung her jacket on one of the kitchen chairs and started up the stairs to her room. Cassie stripped out of her clothes and tugged on a pair of shorts and one of Greg's clean t-shirts.

The walls were painted a moldy white, like the color of sour milk and there was a black quilt with ying-yangs on it, laid across her bed. There were a few porcelain dolls her aunt collected, arranged on a shelf above her dresser, and some stuffed animals resting near the headboard of her bed.

She got settled in her bed, snuggling close to the teddy bear Greg gave her for her fifth birthday and soon drifted off to sleep.

About an hour or so later, Cassie had woken up to the sound of knocking. She decided to ignore, that maybe the person might go away, she closed her eyes and almost had fallen back asleep when the knocking was heard again, much louder this time. Reluctantly she climbed out of bed and crept downstairs, grabbing Greg's baseball bat just in case. As she reached the door, she switched on the porch light and caught a glimpse of a silhouette of a guy.

Opening the door, the silhouette belonged to Don. "Oh! Hi, Don." She tried to keep he voice calm but he did give her a fright.

"H-hi Cassie." He said, taking a glimpse at the bat in her hand.

"Oh, sorry. Come inside." She stepped aside, inviting him into her home. Reluctantly he came inside. She noticed his hands, they looked irritated, like they were bonded. On his left hand, there was a long gash. "Your hand..." She whispered.

He looked down and spotted the blood on the back of his left hand, "Oh. Me and my dad got into a fight."

She placed the bat down and gently took a hold of his right hand, "Oh, I'm sorry. But I think I can help you out a bit." Slowly, she led him into the kitchen, signally him to take a seat and she then disappeared upstairs.

A few moments later she came back with rubbing-alcohol, Band-Aids and some cotton balls. She took a seat beside him and placed his wounded hand on the table. He watched her, looking at her more closely. She was good-looking, had a slight tan, but those eyes got him the most. They seemed to have a certain type of glow to them, they sparkled in the dimmed light, and there was something almost magnetic about her eyes.

"This might sting." She warned, dabbing the cotton ball with the rubbing-alcohol on it on his cut. He was unfazed, he didn't even flinch. Placing a Band-Aid over it, she patting it gently "All done. Feeling better?"

He smiled. "Yeah, thanks to you." The color crept up to her face as he got up and headed for the door.

"Hey, Don?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever want to talk, I'm…here for you." She smiled softly.

"I appreciate that, thanks, Cassie." He gave her a half smiled before leaving. She felt her cheeks flame in embarrassment as she closed the door and leaned against it.

"Yeah, Greg doesn't need to know about this."

* * *

Yeah! See to make up for my long update, I gave you a ten paged chapter! My fingers are cramped now. Well thanx for the reviews and please tell me if I got Don's personality and home life right! Thank you, again. That's chapter two, be kind and review!


	3. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie Friday Night Lights. But I do own Cassie Wilson! It's not the same…

GOSH! Hey people! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I had so many things to do. Like stupid exams! But I'm done! YEAH! So I'm updating this story first because you're all like "You haven't updated in like forever!" So here, so I don't have to hear that anymore:D

* * *

Greg glanced at his watch as he climbed the porch steps. Cassie was supposed to be at his house an hour ago. He walked into her house, and felt her presence immediately. He headed for the staircase, but then hesitated when he heard voices. Retracting his steps, he walked towards the living room. A slow smile softened his mouth. Cassie lay sprawled on the sofa asleep. The radio on a table blared a popular love song.

He let out a long sigh as he moved closer until he stood directly over Cassie. Her face, relaxed in sleep, appeared so peaceful, angelic. He reached out and touched her shoulder. Her eyes opened and she came awake immediately her gaze widened.

Smiling, Greg straightened. "Get up you lazy bum. We're going to be late for school."

Cassie sat up and combed her fingers through her mused hair, "School? What time is it?" The lingering effects of sleep had lowered her voice until it was a velvety purr.

He glanced down at his watch, "Um, its nine-thirty."

Cassie's eyes widened as she swung her sock-covered feet to the floor, so fast she nearly knocked Greg over when she ran past him and bolted upstairs. He shook his head as he leaned over to turn off the radio. Taking a seat on the sofa, he grabbed the remote of the arm of the sofa and switch on the T.V. "Girls…" he muttered.

* * *

Instead of Don driving to school like he normally did. He decided to catch a ride with Brian. They were heading towards the high school but decided to stop at the 7/11 to have breakfast. Chocolate Milk and Burritos, what every football player should eat when having weight training today. They sat in complete silence as they munch and slurped. They were only sitting there for a few minutes when a police cruiser pulled up beside them. The Odessa sunlight gleamed off the officer's gold Championship ring.

"You boys all right?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Don and Brian turned, each taking a turn to answer.

"Gonna win state?" He pressed on.

"Yes, Sir." Don answered.

"Undefeated?" He pressed even further. Don was getting a little bit annoyed but he made sure the officer couldn't sense that.

"Yes, Sir."

"Get it done." He finally said.

* * *

Karen maneuvered herself through the crowded hallway until she came to a sudden halt in front of Cassie who was drowsily leaning against her locker. "Hey, Cass. Are you feeling okay?" Karen asked softly, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

Cassie winched slightly, "I have a headache and I didn't get that much sleep last night."

"Did you hear what happened with Don and Maria last night?" Karen's dark brows locked in a frown.

Cassie thought for moment and then shook her head slightly, "No."

"Maria told me that Mr. Billingsley was watching her and Don making out on the couch," Karen explained, grimacing at the sudden image that came in her head. "The whole night ended in a big disaster. Mr. Billingsley snapped on Don. It was terrible, Maria told me."

Cassie let out a breath, realizing that was the fight Don was talking about having with his father last night when he made the unexpected visit to her home. "Is she here today?"

Karen shook her head, "No, she called me this morning, saying she wasn't feeling well."

Cassie's eyes drifted shut as she rubbed her forehead. "Poor Maria…"

Karen wrapped an arm around her elbow just as the bell rang, "Come, we have science now."

* * *

Don swore softly and ran a hand over the back of his neck. Brian who was seated beside him, copying down the notes in white chalk on the blackboard, glanced over at him "What's wrong?" he asked, glancing back at the board and scribbling something down.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." He peered over at Cassie who sat next to Karen across from him and Brian's station. Her head rested on her folded arms, she looked tried and didn't have that certain glow to her like she normally did.

"I'm guessing things didn't go well with you and Maria." Brian spoke. Don could hear the mockery in his voice.

"I'm not in the mood, Chavo." Don warned, rubbing the spot where Cassie's band-aid was occupying. His eyes slid over to her again, his eyes locked on hers. Blue and gray clashed for one brief moment. Cassie felt her color rise as Don was looking at her as if he was searching for something. She could have sworn she saw a shadow of a smile on his lips as he turned to face the front.

Her head was still pounding; she rubbed her forehead with one hand and used the other to silence her yawn. Karen watched as Cassie took a long, slow breath as she pulled her hair back into high ponytail to avoid any chemicals or fire to ignite her hair. She did the same.

"You like Cassie, don't you?" Brian asked suddenly.

Don scoffed and rolled his blue eyes heavenward, staring at the ceiling with chipping paint. He plucked a pair of goggles from the counter top and positioned it over his hypnotic orbs, "No."

"You're such a liar." Brian sighed. He leaned over and filled one of their larger beakers with water to boil before placing it over the Bunsen burner.

"We're missing a beaker." Cassie noticed, recounting their supplies. She paused to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

"Cass, maybe you should go see the school nurse," Karen suggested as she turned on their Bunsen burner. "You're not looking too hot."

"Karen, I told you it's just a headache." She reassured, staring longingly at her lab book, "We need a beaker though or we can't do the experiment." She glanced over at Don but he was no longer looking at her. He was working with Brian, pouring the yellow solution into the beaker of boiling water.

"Well I'll get the beaker. You stay here. I don't want you fainting on me." Karen said half mockingly and half concerned as she marched away to go find a beaker, walking up to their science teacher, Mrs. Tuttle, who sat poised at her desk, grading last week's tests.

Don glanced over at Cassie, who was sitting alone; he fidgeted and looked down at his lab book, writing down a hypothesis, glancing at Brian's every so often to make sure he was going in the right direction with his theory. He stopped, staring at his pencil like it'd done him personal harm. He gripped it tightly in his hand, his knuckles going white.

He worked his jaw and got up out of his seat "I'll be back, alright?"

Brian lifted an eyebrow "Where are you going?" Don ignored his question and crossed over to where Cassie was sitting.

She brushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and sighed wistfully "Hey…are you ok?" She jumped slightly as she was staring Don in the face, watching him take a seat next to her. "Sorry to scare you…"

"N-no it's alright. I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." She laughed nervously, her cheeks turning pink.

"It wasn't because of last night. You know, me coming to your-"

"No! I mean no. I'm just not feeling one hundred percent this morning." She rubbed the bridge of her nose, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well…" Don faltered, trying to think of another topic they could talk about, but sadly he had nothing. Just as he thought he would have to sit in an uncomfortable silence, Karen came back with a beaker in her right hand.

"I'll see you after school." He said uneasily as he gave Cassie a half smile before marching back to his lab station.

"What was that about?" Karen asked, confusion written all over her face.

"I'm not quite sure myself." She said softly as her eyes made their way over to Don.

* * *

Don rubbed his muscles; they ache from doing all that exercising in the weight room. Maybe he should have eaten a healthy breakfast this morning instead of stuffing his face with that burrito. But Chocolate milk is healthy.

He sighed as he reached his locker, spinning the dial until his proper combination was plugged in, Don felt his eyelids flutter. The warmth of the school and the light buzzing of a fly above him was making him rather drowsy. He then remembered that he had to stop by Cassie's house so she could help him out with the English assignment his teacher so kindly gave him an extra week on. Grabbing his book bag, Don slammed his locker shut.

"Don…" A voice called out softly from behind him. He jumped, spinning around to see who the person was. He was greeted by those familiar gray eyes that always had a sparkle to them. "Now it's my turn to apologize for scaring you. Sorry."

"It's alright. So, are you still helping me out tonight?" He asked Cassie, watching as the color crept to her face.

"Yeah…" She said softly, "I was wondering if you can give me a ride. 'Cos Greg said since you're coming to my house, he doesn't have to drive me home."

"It's the least I can do," He answered with a tiny smile, "Let's go." She followed him out the double doors and to his pick up truck.

* * *

"Mom? Aunt Helen?" Cassie called out through the dark house. No one answered, it was dead quiet. She entered, slipping off her shoes near the door and flicking on the light. Don, who was right behind her, watched her disappear around the corner. "It's okay to come inside. Just take off your shoes." She called out.

"Okay." He answered uneasily, slipping off his shoes and walking in the direction Cassie disappeared to. She was in her living room, cleaning off the coffee table and rearranging furniture, trying to give them more room so they could work.

"There." She whispered to herself, signaling Don to take a seat on the sofa, "Want anything to drink?"

"Um, water…please." He answered, watching her move to the kitchen. She grabbed two bottles of water. Returning back to his side, she handed him a bottle.

"Ok what do you have difficulty with in the English assignment?" She asked.

"Everything. How can anybody write a final song for Ophelia when she's already said everything there is to say? All that about rosemary being for remembrance and everything? Nothing happens to her after that except she drowns." Don said, frowning.

"Well, there are those who might consider suicide an event of some importance in a young woman's life." Cassie said to him thoughtfully "Well I wrote something on the lines of this: _Water, water, cold and deep, hold me fast that I may sleep. Death with you is hardly more, than little deaths before._"

Don looked at her astonished, "You wrote _that_? I could never write something like that."

"Yes, you could. If you tried really hard, you might be able to write something way better than mine." She said with a soft smile, "You can do anything you put your mind to. As football for example, no matter how much your father says you're an embarrassment, you still continue to play your heart out."

Don stared at her. "No matter what anyone says, you're a good football player." She continued, tilting her head back, her brown hair tumbling down her back.

He stared at his bottle of water. Why did she care so much? No one ever said those things about him before. He looked at her more closely; she was so much different than the other girls he ever talked to. Was it true what Mike said, that he was shallow? There, right in front of him was someone who believed in him. Someone who didn't think they were better than him. Someone who...cared.

"Don? Are you okay?" Cassie gently touched his arm. He blinked at her, suddenly standing, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

"I have to go," He said, avoiding eye contact with her, "I'm sorry, maybe another time we can do this." He shuffled past her and headed for the front door.

Confused, she followed him. Desperately trying to figure out what she might have said to offend him. She watched him stuff his feet into his shoes. "I'm sorry did I say something to upset you. 'Cos if I did I'm sorry."

He stopped and abruptly turned to face her, he leaned in and placed a gently kiss on her cheek before whispering "Thank you." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

She stood there, gently touching the spot where he kissed with her fingertips. Her cheeks were flushed as she stared longingly at the spot where Don once occupied. Her gray eyes were wide and filled with confusion but with something else interest.

Her mother was right when she said never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

There you go people! I know it's a little short but I'm hungry and tired! Well that's chapter three be kind and review! Love you guys so much thanks for your lovely reviews!


	4. The Force Of Reality

Hey guys! After 50 long years, I'm finally updating. Sorry, for the long wait. I had exams and my boyfriend needed tending to and had a bit of family problems but I'm back with a brand new chapter okay? All right on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't not own anybody from the Movie Friday Night Lights. Nevertheless, I do own my character. A shame isn't it.

* * *

A narrow slit of moonlight sliced through the darkness of the room from the gap between the heavily lined drapes. Propelled by his dreams, Don tossed restlessly beneath the thick covers. A cold sweat dampened his skin, making his cotton t-shirt stick to him in all the uncomfortable places. It was wrong, it was wrong, his mind chanted.

Don surfed into full wakefulness on the crest of an adrenaline wake. He sat straight up in bed with a start, trembling. He was breathing much too quickly and he was intensely aware of his own pulse. He blinked, and then pushed his disheveled hair from his sweat-dampened face. He looked at the radio alarm clock. Almost midnight. It seemed much later. Don blew out a breath of weariness. The dreams. Oh, the dreams were so disturbing. He shook himself. However, they were only dreams. Soon it would be a new day. Saturday to be exact, a day of relaxation.

Impatiently, he wiped a hand over his tired eyes, and glanced at the face of the bedside alarm clock again "Dammit." He said very softly as he fell back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling. Cassie. She seemed to seep back into his mind. He barely knew her, anything about her. What was her favorite color or the type of music she listens to? He knew nothing expect the fact that she goes to the same school as him and is the cousin of Greg Wilson. The harder he tried to forget about her, the more the thought about her.

* * *

"So what happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Cassie!"

Karen eyed her friend in exasperation. Karen was sitting Indian-fashion in the center of her friend's bed. It was almost noon. Warm sunlight filtered in from the window on the far side of the room. Cassie turned her back on Karen and began taking the hairpins from the bun on the back of her head, "Nothing happened, Karen. He just had to go." She told her as she shook out a mane of chocolate-brown hair that fell to the middle of her back in thick waves.

Karen sighed in vexation. "I'm one of your best friends and you won't tell me what happened between you and the hottest football player on the team?" She pressed a hand over her heart and addressed the ceiling, "I don't even know you anymore." She said theatrically.

"Oh, hush, woman," She said, pulling a hairbrush through her hair, "Besides, if something did happen, it will be all over school by Monday."

"I'm not Maria," Karen mumbled as she plucked at a loose thread on Cassie's bedspread. The sulking lasted only a few moments before she lost her patience "Anyways, I wouldn't tell anyone anything if you didn't want me to. You can trust me."

Laying the brush on the vanity, she turned to Karen "Sorry, my lips are sealed." She laughed when her friend frowned in aggravation "Let's go. We were supposed to meet Maria at David's five minutes ago."

"This conversation is not over." Karen huffed.

"Oh, god, Karen." Cassie whined.

* * *

Mike somberly studied the skies above, "Our first game is on Monday." He said unenthusiastically.

"So?" Don lowered his half-eaten hamburger from his lips without having taken the anticipated bite, "Not like we have to do anything." He began shaking his head, readjusting his baseball cap.

Brian set his Coke glass down on the table with a short, sharp clink. "I have to admit, Boobie is a one man team but he still needs us."

Don sighed longingly, setting down the half-eaten burger on the paper plate. He buried his face in his hands, shaking is head miserably. Mike glanced at his friend beside him, "You alright?"

Don pursed his lips, mumbling incoherently, "Its-"He paused fumbling for words in his own inept confusion. "Never mind."

His brow knitted together as though he really didn't know what he was talking about. "What you mumbling about?" He studied his long-time friend for a moment but his expression was indefinable, "It's Cassie, isn't it? You like her."

Don remembered the same comment from Brian the other day. "For the last time," He drawled, "I don't like her." He felt color rushing into his cheeks and he silently begged it to stop.

"Why are you lying to yourself?" Brian's voice was soft, husky, throaty, but it could have been a cannon blast for all the impact it had on him. "If you can't convince yourself, what makes you so sure you can convince us?"

"Listen, Chavo-"Giggling sounded just as Don was about to set things straight, he turned to his right to see Karen, Maria and Cassie. His face was hot and his heart was beginning to beat wildly. She was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a burgundy-and-white rugby shirt. He tried not to stare at her legs, but damn, it took work. They were incredible. Long, shapely…amazing.

Cassie's face burned with humiliation as she caught him staring at her, "Hi guys…"

Hi's chorused around the table. "Let's sit over there, girls." Without warning, Maria took Cassie's arm and half dragged, half carried her to the left table in the far corner.

Don was mildly disappointed that he couldn't talk to her longer, "I'll catch you guys later." He said before getting up and leaving the table.

"He fell for her…hard." Mike stated.

"Harder than we thought." Brian added with a sigh.

Cassie spotted Don turning the corner of the diner. Her chest was so tight full she could barely draw breath. A hot blush flooded not only her face but her entire body. She looked at Don with new interest. She had expected him to be the kind of man she instantly despised. However, there was something different about him he had depth. But, they were polar opposites, they shared no common ground, but at the same time, he was all she thought about. He had an attractive voice, stirring and deep. He was tall, the top of her head reached his chin and he was muscular. Don Billingsley was unique, the kind of unique she liked.

"Earth to Cassie?" Karen waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

She blinked at the two girls who were staring at her. She began shaking her head and stood, "I'm going to see if he's alright." With that, she left in the same direction Don had gone in.

"Cassie!" Maria blinked against the blinding Odessa sunlight, "Cassie!" she called more loudly. She sighed, pulling a hand through her hair, righting the misbehaving strand. "Cass…"

* * *

Don was dejected as he left the David Diner and retracted his steps to where he had parked his pick-up. Such a sentiment was foreign to him and he didn't know how to handle it. He got into the truck, rolled down the window, and leaned his head back to think. He was disappointed. He was angry. Moreover, he was frantic. Women had always been an easy commodity. If he saw one he wanted, he took her. If there were complications not worth the effort to risk, he figuratively doffed his hat and went away without a wistful backward glance. No great loss.

This was different. If he didn't have Cassie, he would feel lost for a long time. She was different then all the other girls he ever been with. She didn't use him for his looks or just to be seen with him because he was on the team. She cared about all his problems, she cared about him.

The passenger side door opened, interrupting his thoughts. His brilliant blue eyes shifted sideways and he watched as she climbed in. There was an audible pause, a thickening of the air about the two, palpable silence before Cassie spoke, "I'm sorry…" She said softly, staring down at her lap.

Don's irritation vanished under on onslaught of embarrassment. He went hot all over, "I'm the one who should be sorry. Last night you were trying to help me out and I walked out on you." He readjusted his cap and swallowed hard, avoiding her eyes. "Then-"

"What was the kiss for?" Her gray eyes riveted on him.

The blue eyes studied every feature of her face for a long time. "'Cos," He whispered before wrapping his arms around her and eliminating the space between them. Cassie found herself on his lap and he pulled her against him possessively, "Cassie…" His head tilted to one side and his lips slanted over hers. He pressed harder, investigating the seam of her lips with his tongue. An arrow of pleasure shot through her from the point of contact to the heart of femininity, where it punctured open pockets of feeling she didn't know were there.

Alarm shot through her entire body that jerked her out of a trance. She freed her lips from his and twisted away from his caress. Surprised, he released her. Her cheeks were fevered with arousal and shame. From the first moment she had seen him, this man had exercised some strange power over her. Around him, she didn't recognize herself.

When she finally turned to face him, he was watching her closely. She knew he was keeping his distance, not because he wanted to, but in order to give her time to sort out through her thoughts. "I-I'm sorry. I can't do this!" She said softly, getting out of the truck and ran across the parking lot.

Don sighed longingly before he ground the ignition on his truck, jerked it into gear, and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

Cassie let herself into her house. "Cassandra is that you?" Aunt Helen's vibrant deep voice hit her ears, and she stopped at the bottom of the staircase, pivoting in her aunt's direction.

"Yes, Aunt Helen it's me." Cassie's voice began to crack. Without another word, she quickly made her way up the stairs. Switching on the light in the bedroom, the enormity of everything that had happened avalanched on her and she fell onto the bed in a flood of tears. Why was she crying? Wasn't she supposed to be happy this was happening?

Greg silently entered the room. She rolled to her back and saw him standing there looking at her with concern. No words were spoken. Instead, she reached out for him when he sat on the edge of the bed taking her and bringing her against his body in a loving embrace. She cried hard for several minutes, until the tears abated and the wracking sobs tapered off from sheer exhaustion.

Her eyes were bright and shiny, clear and steadfast, transmitting a truth she could no longer ignore. Her cousin was right; she shouldn't have gotten involved with Don. However, it was too late for that. For it was because she was falling in love with Don Billingsley.

* * *

There I hope you're all happy. Now you don't have to hunt me down and tie me to my computer chair and force me to type more chapters. HAHA! Well I hope you like this chapter and if you review (in time), I will give you another chapter. I got the movie now! Therefore, the inspiration is back! Be kind and review!


	5. Tell Me Why

Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been going through many mental health issues.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the movie Friday Night Lights. But I do own Cassie Wilson and other characters you don't recognize.

* * *

_Why was he doing this to himself?_

Maria held him tight as Don roughly parted her thighs, then lifted her hips and sank deep inside her warmth.

_Why was he doing this to her?_

He closed his eyes in sweet surrender and let out a loud thoroughly arrogant groan. She was making him burn and all he could concentrate on was finding release from the sweet agony. He pulled back, then thrust deep once again, then again, and again and again. When he was deep within her, he lowered his head for a heated kiss. He let out a low groan of raw pleasure as his thrust became more powerful and more determined. She whimpered at the same moment.

"God damn, you feel so good." He whispered when he was about to spill his seed inside her. With one final thrust and one hell of a shout, he climaxed while she held him close when she found her release seconds later.

She arched against Don, squeezing him tight "Don!" She cried out.

They collapsed. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck. They were both covered with a sheen of perspiration. He was too exhausted, too content to move. Maria held him close and she could feel his heart pounding against her own. They both wanted this. They both need to find some sort of release. But, Maria sensed Don had dropped a barricade between them. Her chest tightened and grief pushed down on her, and she felt her insides shrivel under the sick weight. She had managed to achieve what many would die for. She had given herself to him and allowed herself to be vulnerable. But apart of her knew that his heart belonged to another and that this gesture wasn't enough to convince him. She shut her eyes so tight that they ached.

_He likes Cassie. Maybe even more…_

Was this thought true? Did he picture Cassie while he fucked her? Was she just another one of those girls he slept with?

"Maria?" He asked quietly, pain and old feeling of futility and guilt sweeping through him.

"Y-yeah, Don?" She whispered, trembling in his grasp, her entreating eyes lifting to his.

"I'm sorry and I really meant it."

She knew what he meant, feeling the awful humiliation of being another one of _those_ girls and a coward. Tears made wet paths down her face and plunged to the bedspread, her body quivering with her silent cry. She tugged the white sheets to her chin and turned away from him, "It's okay. I'm fine." Maria let her lashes flutter shut, silently wishing she could disappear.

* * *

Brian yanked open the door. He let three-hundred and fifty degrees of heat smash him in the face as he gazed at the chocolate cake. It took on a solid, circular form, perfectly dark-browned and the scent was heavenly. Donning a pair of pink, frilly oven-mitts, he took out the cake and settled the pan onto one of the stove's burners.

Cassie was fidgeting with her ponytail, trying to tame the loose strands when she peered over Brian's shoulder to look at their assignment. "Wow, who knew football players could bake." A smart-aleck smile tilted one corner of her lips.

Plucking the oven-mitts off his hands and tossed them onto the counter-top, he turned and scanned her face with cool interest. "Believe it, Wilson." A hint of a smile touched his mouth and he slung an arm around her shoulders as the Home Economics teacher approached them.

"Mr. Chavez, Ms. Wilson," Mr. Munroe paused, opening the green folder that contained the student's grades while glancing at their assignment before jotting something down, "Excellent work." He gave the pair a sharp nod before he proceeded to another station.

Brian propped his hip against the counter top and folded his arms over his chest, "So little Miss. Smartass, anything else to say now?" He elevated a dark brow but he was smiling.

Cassie childishly stuck her tongue out at him and bumped his shoulder with hers, "Okay, Chavez. You can bake."

"Do you like Don?" The question was so abrupt that she was ripped from her dazed inspection of him and brought back to the subject at hand. Her body stiffened and she shifted her gaze to the ground, kicking an orphaned eraser with the toe of her tennis shoe. She was half-embarrassed and half saddened that someone had found out. Yet she often fought against herself, trying to convince her conscience that it wasn't true.

But she lied anyway. "No, I don't and even in some twisted reality I did, he's not my type anyway."

Brian moved close to her, watching those almond-shaped eyes widen and color creeping across her face. "You're going to Hell for lying," He began, wrapping aluminum foil over the chocolate dessert before he continued, "You and I both know, that's not a place for you…"

A gentle flush rose up Cassie's neck, "Well...well maybe I like the heat."

Brian rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Maybe. But I hope you know that you just admitted the fact that you like him."

Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment as she realized what she had just said and his eyes were shining with laughter. A nerve seemed to jerk in her jaw, but she made no comment in response to his because there was no sense in continuing to lie to him.

"Cass!"

She rose and watched as Karen ambled their way, her ponytail bouncing on her shoulder, while balancing a dish with a…_something_, entirely made out of rice crispy in both hands. "Look, isn't it great?"

Brian and Cassie both tilted their heads with a quizzical look, trying to comprehend what exactly _it_ was. Words escaped them, so instead they smiled and hoped she would take it as a sign of encouragement.

Karen's smile faded, "Aren't you going to ask what it is?" Several seconds past and neither of them answered. Frowning now, she let out a frustrated sigh, "Its Don, you guys!"

Cassie faked realization for her friend's sake, "O-oh yeah! Its looks…just like him! Right, Brian?" She glanced over at Brian who was suppressing the urge to laugh. She swatted his bicep. He cleared his throat in order to compose himself and nodded as best as he could.

Karen beamed at them happily and gazed lovingly at her sculptor, "Thanks. It would have been bigger but _someone_ couldn't stop eating the rice crispy treats." Her voice went low as she glanced over her shoulder, hoping they would get it.

She saw them look past her, beyond her shoulder and their mouths quirked with amusement when they caught sight of Chris Comer, licking the rice crispy residue off his fingertips.

"But besides that, I did a great job!"

* * *

"_Disappear…"_

Maria sat on the edge of the pool deck on the deep side end. Before her classmates had intruded into its waters, the metallic surface had been smooth as glass. Now ripples broke the surface and moved away from swimming bodies in all sorts of directions. The scent of chlorine teased her nostrils as she dipped her feet into the water.

"_I want to disappear…"_

"Well, I'll be damned."

_That voice_.

_Her voice._

Maria grasped the cool metal edge of the deck. She clenched her teeth to prevent the strong of curses that twisted in her throat. "What do you want, Melissa?" Her voice didn't sound like her own. The words were forced out of a throat swallowing convulsively. She turned to see that Melissa was looking down at her, smiling slightly.

"Heard, Billingsley got lucky last night."

Irritation roared through Maria's veins at the blatant reminder that she'd given herself to Don and in return, he went and told the whole school. "Just leave me alone, Anderson." She said tightly.

"He must have been amazing. Too bad he wasted his talent on you instead of me." She said slyly. A playful elbow-in-the-stomach jab was implied by her smirking tone.

When Maria said nothing, Melissa's smile widened and she threw back her bottle-blonde head in pure enjoyment "Now you're just another girl he can cross off his list. Welcome to my world, Maria." She executed a horizontal dive into the pool. Maria turned away to avoid the water droplets to meet her eyes. When next she saw Melissa, her arms were arching over the surface as she swam away from her.

She relaxed her white-knuckled grip on the pool's metal edge and slid her body into the water silently. She closed her eyes as she waded into the water and savored the coolness. Everyone was laughing at her she could feel it. She knew it. She felt like a fool. A complete, utter fool. Agonizing impotence welled in her heart, searing a gaping hole of its own in the acrid surge of frustration and despair. She couldn't do this anymore; she couldn't face the student body after something like this. She didn't want to be here, not now at least.

She acted quickly.

Maria drew in a long harsh breath then submerged herself beneath the cool, shimmering surface. The water slowed her movements as she dragged herself further and further into the depths of the pool until she lost sight of the torment above the waters and until her feet touched the tiled bottom. Absolute quiet surrounded her, except for the occasional water-muted shouts of her classmates.

Her thoughts echoed through her mind, the words magnified by the utter silence. She opened her mouth slowly, the water swamping into her lungs and nose. She gagged a silent scream. She knew, the moment her feet touched the bottom, exactly what she was going to do. She didn't struggle because she knew there was no turning back. There was no way to refill her dying lungs. They burned with the need for oxygen. Inside, she felt extremely cold and it hurt. But she fought against it. Mental darkness threatened and she embraced it.

"_Screw all of you..."_

Her vision began to fade and that thought disappeared as quickly as it came. Her body suddenly relaxed, her hair softly swirling in the water like golden ink.

* * *

Don staggered into the crowded hallway where numerous other red-faced students laughed, jostled and shouted things like "_Here comes Odessa royalty!"_ and _"We're rooting for ya!"_ He ignored them, tuning them out as he passed them by. He clenched the sheet of lined paper with a note attached to it, in his hand. How long ago it seemed that he had written this final song for Ophelia. It was almost like reading a poem written by a stranger.

"What did you get?" Mike surveyed his face with leisurely, intimidating thoroughness.

He shoved his graded assignment into his gym bag and readjusted his black 'MOJO' baseball cap before he finally answered him, "I got a C+."

"Oh." A long awkward moment passed between them. Don shrugged and made a face, slipping his hands into the pockets of his denim vest. Cassie had been absent from English second period. Today he felt ashamed and sickened. The memory of Maria's passionate body under his held such power, resurfaced in his mind. Images, and a sensation of almost painful pleasure and in that same breath realized that he'd go to his grave never having feelings for another woman the way he'd felt about Cassie. He had used poor Maria as a release of the sexual desire he felt for Cassie.

"_No matter what anyone says, you're a good football player…"_ Her words echoed in his mind and it pained him even more.

"_If she knew, if she had any idea what sort of person I really am_," He thought miserably, _"She wouldn't want anything to do with me…"_

"Hi, Don."

He gaze snared on the bowl that Karen held between her hands. His last name and football number was neatly aligned and created out of rice crispy pieces as well as some were colored green with food-coloring.

"Hey, Karen." His eyes going up and down between the _thing_ in her hands and her face.

She beamed at him happily, "Its _you_," She inched closer, "Do you like it? Do you like it?" Excited and giddy with expectation, Karen soaked in the sight of him.

Wearing an uneasy smile, he nodded, "I think so, what is it?" Mike just stood there, glancing over at Don to see if he made any sense of what was going up. He didn't seem to get it.

"Its rice crispy," She handed it to him. Eyes wide and her heart hammering madly, "You like it, right?"

"Yeah, I love it, thanks…" He allowed a smile to grace his lips before turning to Mike with knowing eyes. Apparently, he didn't get it either.

"Your welcome." A blush of happiness warmed her from the inside out.

* * *

Dark. So dark.

Maria struggled to open her eyes, sobbing with relief and squinting against the bright overhead lights. Where was she? She couldn't summon up enough energy to move. The air smelled like rubbing alcohol and clean cotton. Her chest burned. It squeezed compressed, lungs viselike. She was still here. It didn't work. As her blurred vision became clearer, her blue eyes widened with shock and horror as she stared into the eyes of Cassie.

Reaching across her body, Cassie took her trembling hand, holding her firm, "What happened?"

Maria made no reply at that moment, her breath catching in a small sob. Cassie encircled her arms around her slender frame, "Where am I?" She asked quietly, her voice wavering.

She stroked the back of the tangled mass of Maria's blonde hair, "You're in the nurse's office. What happened, Maria?"

She whimpered, uttering a small cry before speaking, "I slept with Don."

Cassie went rigid, every muscle of her slender frame going taut with dead. She loosened her hold enough that she could look into those blue eyes, "What did you just say?"

Bracing her hands behind her to maintain her upright position. Maria leveled her gaze on hers then spoke again, "Last night…me and Don…you know…did it. But…he felt nothing after it happened. It was just physical, nothing emotional…" Tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks, "I didn't want to be the laughing stock of the school so…I tried to drown myself in gym class. To get away from everything. I know! It was a stupid thing to do and I promise I won't try something like that again." She was breathing much too quickly and she was intensely aware of her own pulse.

Horror burned in Cassie's tear-filled eyes. This was too much to bear. She wanted to turn, to run as fast and far as she could. Yet such desires were but empty, self-serving acts at a time like this. But Maria had shared something so intimate with the person she cared deeply about and in that same instant, that same person had betrayed her. Maria had tried to commit suicide today and nausea roiled and swelled in the pit of her stomach, "How could you be so stupid?" She hauled herself to her feet. Everything was badly blurred and she felt choked.

Bowing her head, Maria plowed her fingers through her hair, "I know, I know! I'm sorry…"

"How could you be so fucking stupid?" Cassie's voice sounded harsh to her own ears. Reacting on emotion was not something she allowed, but she hadn't been able to help herself today. "Suicide, Maria? Screwing Don? What the hell!"

Maria's head shot up, "Don't even go there! You kept telling us you didn't like him! And you never made a move on him, so I did! If anything, you should be mad at the fact that you were to busy denying your stupid feelings for him! Get the hell over yourself!"

Those words stabbed at her, opening old and painful wounds. Wide gray eyes registered only a single flash of fury, "Your right," A watery smile softened her delicate face, "You were one of my best friends, Maria. You're supposed to know me better than anyone. You were supposed to know…" She squeezed her eyes shut; stopping the tears by sheer force of will, "You _were_ my best friend."

"_Were?_ Cassie, wait!" Maria reached out for her but Cassie was already running out the room.

* * *

The long corridor beyond his locker was empty and hushed. Don wanted to yell out his frustration toward the ceiling but manage to contain himself. Maria had almost drowned in the pool during third period if Boobie hadn't saved her. Until recently, Don never really had a conversation with him until that very moment. After Science, Boobie had come up to him and told him what had happened.

He heaved a sigh as he continued down the hallway, He had left his history class to use the restroom but instead used these precious minutes to clear his head. He heard a strange sound that sounded like a mixture between a gargle and a moan. His head jerked toward the sound as though to confirm he hadn't been imagining things. The sound grew louder and he identified it as a strangled sob. He froze in his spot and realized that the sound was coming from behind him.

As he turned around, something flew towards him and into his arms.

_Cassie…_

Hands rested on her shoulders, Cassie looked up into his face. Her dense brown lashes damp, matted with tears. Don tensed, and then frowned at her before sliding his arms around her back and pulling her against his secure body, "Why are you crying?" His voice was unbelievably soft despite his rough nature. His words were soothing and Cassie hated it.

Her eyes widened as she tipped her head back to look at his face, "You…" She backed away from his embrace. "You and Maria…and then she tried to…" Her lips were rubbery, but she forced the words out, "You…you bastard!" She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the cheek.

All was quiet. The pair was so still, a casual onlooker might have thought they were statues. It was only when you looked more closely that you could make out the faint rise and fall of their chests.

He turned around slowly to face Cassie and what surprised him the most was the hatred burning in her marble-gray eyes "I don't want anything to do with you again!" It pained her deeply to say those words because it wasn't what she truly wanted.

Don's jaw firmed as his face-hardened. "Good!" He shouted, vibrant life in that single word. A fist was clenching around his heart, squeezing the life out of him, "I'm glad we can finally agree on something." He brushed past her, heading back to his History class.

Cassie looked down at her right hand, the tingling sensation had abated somewhat but she could still feel it. She didn't understand. She didn't know what else was there to do.

So she just stood there.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm hoping to update all my stories this week. Thank you again and be kind and review! =)


End file.
